winterwonderland
by prettylittle1Dfanfics
Summary: this is our first fanfic so we decided to make it a short one. its an Ezria oneshot


"You ready Mike?" Hurry up, I wanna go to the skating rink already!" Aria shouted a bit inpatient and Mike finally came downstairs. "I'm ready sis, let's hit the road!" he said and they left. When they arrived they first went to pay the tickets before putting on their skating shoes and going on the ice. "Wow, it's really cold in here!" Aria shivered while trying to keep herself warm. "Oh, don't be such a wimp!" Mike said and he gave his sis a friendly push. She almost fell down when she felt two strong arms catching her. She turned around and saw Ezra Fitz, her boyfriend who also was her teacher. "You alright there" he asked smiling. His smile made her weak. They looked each other in the eyes for a few seconds until Mike interrupted them: "um, are you letting her go Mr. Fitz?" "oh, um, yeah of course" Ezra blushed and he let Aria go. Aria and Mike wanted to leave when suddenly happiness by the fray began to play. Aria turned around, she and Ezra were looking at each other. B-26 he said, and they began laughing. "Hey, what's so funny?" Mike asked. "Never mind Mike, let's go home" Aria said when she finished laughing. She turned around once more before going home and winked at Ezra. When they came back home Ella asked Aria if she wanted to join her for some Christmas shopping. Of course she wanted to, Christmas was her favorite time of the year! They went into a store to search a present for Byron. They wanted to buy him a tie he could wear while he was teaching. Aria saw one she liked and wanted to grab it when suddenly someone else was grabbing it too. Their hands touched and they both pulled back. Aria turned around and saw Ezra standing there. They both began to smile. "Ezra? What are you doing here" Ella asked. "Well, I bought something for my girlfriend and I was looking for a matching tie." Ezra answered. Aria smiled and added quickly: "you take it, I'm sure we'll find another one for dad." "Your girlfriend, is she here? I'd like to meet her, you can't stop talking about her" Ella said. Ezra blushed "well, euh, yeah that's because I really love her, and yes she's here somewhere…" was his answer. "Hey Ezra, do you like this?" a woman in the middle of the shop asked while holding a tie. Aria her laugh disappeared and she turned her head towards Ezra and the woman searching for an explanation. "Aria, Ella, this is Emma, my sister." Ezra explained. Aria took a relieved breath. "I thought he could use some help because he's not that good in shopping, so here I am." Emma said. They all started laughing. They talked for a while until Emma's husband called, she had to go home, and as she came with Ezra, he had to drive her. Emma said goodbye to Ella and Aria and she headed over to the car. "Bye Ezra, I'll see you later" Ella said. "Sure, bye Ella, Bye Aria" he said and he smiled at Aria. Ella and Aria headed over to another shop. Ella saw some dress that was perfect for Aria. "you should go fit is" Ella said as Aria went to the fitting rooms. Aria opened one of the curtains and there was Ezra, not wearing any shirt. And again Happiness by The Fray began to play. This day only gets better, Aria thought. They were both smiling. They looked each other in the eyes and then they kissed. At that exact moment Ella opened the curtain. She'd seen her daughter going in and she wanted to see if the dress fits. But she saw something different. "Can somebody give me an explanation for all of this?" she asked. Aria and Ezra looked up, surprised by Ella's presence. "Well?" Ella asked again. Ezra put his shirt on, took Aria's hand and said: "Aria and I met before school started, before we knew that I would be her teacher. We tried to stop it but we just couldn't. I love Aria…" "Mum, I'm in love with Ezra, I truly am…" Aria said too. Aria snuggled a bit closer to Ezra and he put his arm around her waist. "yeah, I can see that, but I don't want to talk about it here. Ezra, why don't you have dinner with us tonight, after all, it's Christmas Eve." Ella said. "uh, yeah, sounds good to me, I'll be there. Then I guess I see you guys tonight. Bye Ella, bye Aria." And with that Ezra headed over to his car and went home. That night Ezra got ready to go to the Montgomery house. He was a bit nervous, her mum just found out about them and now he had dinner with them… He took his car keys and left. When he arrived, aria opened the door. She gave him a kiss and whispered: "It's all going to be okay, don't worry." And then they went inside. The dinner passed smooth, Byron and Ella were okay with Ezra and Aria being together. After dinner Aria and Ezra sat before the fireplace. Aria her head laying on Ezra's shoulder and both holding a hot chocolate. Aria was soon fallen asleep. Ezra carried her up to her room, he laid her on her bed, gave her a kiss on her forehead and went back downstairs. "I probably get going, thanks for having me" he said to Ella and Byron. "you can stay if you want, you can sleep with Aria, just, just leave the door open, okay?" Ella answered. Byron nodded. "oh, okay, thanks, a lot." Ezra said and he went back up. He laid down next to Aria, gave her another kiss and whispered I love you. This must have been the best day ever, he thought.


End file.
